


【横雏AU】白日宣淫

by Lena1020klinbo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena1020klinbo/pseuds/Lena1020klinbo
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 9





	【横雏AU】白日宣淫

一句话简介：白日宣淫。

醒来的时候已经将近十一点。  
隐隐的酸痛感跟着身体一起醒了过来，村上有点烦躁地轻哼了一声，翻了个身，随手推开横山搭在他身上的手。  
他闭着眼睛伸手去摸索放在床头柜上的手表，费劲儿地睁开一半眼睛看到时间，忍不住又困倦地打了一个呵欠。

背后的横山在此时又把手搭了过来，他像是抓抱枕似的把村上整个人都收在怀里，毛茸茸的脑袋抵在村上的肩窝，头发蹭得他直发痒。  
村上忍不住缩了缩脖子，他微微皱起眉头，小小地蹬踹了一下，哑着嗓子叫横山的名字。  
“……嗯？怎么了？”身后的声音懒洋洋的，带着一点黏黏糊糊的奶音，村上莫名其妙地联想到他像牛奶一样白的皮肤。  
横山眼睛都没睁，手还跟着收紧了一点儿，被子里的两具身体又贴得更近了。

“我说你……你给我起床啦！”

村上弯起手肘往上一抬，凸出的关节骨头正好打到横山的胸口。横山有点吃痛地“唔”了一声，撤远了一点，慢吞吞地从床上坐起来。他揉着惺忪的睡眼，看上去还是一副没睡醒的样子。  
“干嘛啊这么凶……”  
“都要十一点了！”村上扶着腰坐了起来，酸痛的腰背让他忍不住龇牙咧嘴的，对着始作俑者也没什么好声好气。  
他们昨天刚刚艰难地赢得了篮球赛决赛的胜利。持续分泌的肾上腺素让他们生理和心理上都亢奋到极点，在无人的更衣室里相互解决显然不能平复这股骚动，十八九岁的少年像是两只小野兽一样热烈地啃咬亲吻滚上了床，在球队驻扎的宾馆里锁上了门肆无忌惮。  
他们做了几次？两次还是三次？  
现在的全身酸痛就是之前精力旺盛的代价。

横山“啧”了一声，他伸手抓了抓自己金色的头发，眼睛半眯起来，偏头看着村上。  
村上没去看他，只是低下头挽了挽自己有些过长的头发，被染成亚麻色的头发在阳光下浸了层温暖的金色光泽，被他用手一股脑地拢到脑后，束成一把短短的马尾，几缕被忽略的短发挡在脸颊两边，衬得他的下巴更尖了。  
这个年代总是很流行这种长发的，只是追求潮流的代价就是打理麻烦，扎起来便总算清爽了一些。村上呼了口气，心里想着迟早剪短了它。

他活动了一下脖子和肩膀，偏过头来时总算发现了横山的目光，便眨了眨眼睛。  
“你怎么了？”

“没什么。”横山摸了一下鼻尖。  
村上歪着脑袋看他，薄薄的被子还盖在横山的腰间，只露出他光裸白皙的上半身。大概是因为接近俄罗斯人那样雪白的肤色，所以身上也分外容易留下那些青青红红的痕迹。  
横山肩膀上一个又一个红色的咬痕就是村上昨天的成果。村上忍不住红了红脸，虽然看不到，但他已经能想象到他留在横山后背上的痕迹会有多少了。

“……反正还是Yoko的错……”他小声嘟囔着，把责任全都赖给了横山。村上又揉了揉腰，掀开被子翻身下床，光着脚走到床尾，从行李箱里翻找出一条新的内裤来。  
原先的内裤从昨晚开始就被丢在地板上无人问津了。昨晚做到最后已经是精力耗竭，横山把安全套草草地一系一扔就抱着村上睡了过去，就算浑身湿黏也懒得再动一根手指，就更别提好好地洗个澡再穿好睡衣睡觉了。  
年轻人总是更放纵一些。  
村上也不以为意，他不合时宜的天然再次冒了出来，一心一意地以为昨晚又不是没有赤身裸体坦诚相见，又都是身体结构相同的男性，只是裸睡了一晚早晨醒来再穿上一条新的内裤罢了，又能有什么关系呢。

而对于横山来说，这很有关系。

他从村上翻行李箱的时候就已经不由自主地直了眼睛。十八岁的村上身形清瘦，后背上还残留着横山的吻痕，两块凸出的蝴蝶骨明显而漂亮，中间一道凹陷的腰窝一路延伸尾椎骨。腰细得想让人掐上一把，屁股柔软挺翘，揉捏起来的手感横山再清楚不过。他把长发用发圈束成了马尾，从后面看上去倒像是一个高挑的女孩了。  
还有因为弯腰抬腿而隐约能看到的，留着红色印子的白嫩的大腿根部。  
以及因为昨晚激烈的情事而稍显红肿的穴口。

横山大脑在一瞬间有点儿空白，只听到了自己咽口水的声音。

村上被从后面抱上来的横山吓得惊叫了一声，脚下没有踩稳，不由得直接向后仰倒，正好被横山直接抱到了床上，翻了个身变成了跪伏的姿势。  
挂在腿根的新内裤又直接被横山拿手指勾着脱了下来，横山单手环着村上的腰，一根手指插入他的后穴当中。刚刚经历情事没多久的后穴仍然显得湿润松软，很顺畅地容纳下他的手指，并且自发地收缩吞吐起来。  
村上身体还是软的，想挣扎又被锢着动弹不能，只能哑着嗓子恨恨地骂他。  
“横山裕！大白天的你干什么……呜！”  
前方的性器被横山握在手中撸动，拇指擦过铃口，没几下就兴奋地勃起了。村上瑟缩了一下，没说完的话都变成了一声呜咽，体内的情欲又翻滚上涌。男性总是服从于下半身的动物。  
金发的少年微微俯身，伸出舌头舔过他凹陷的腰窝，轻轻咬了一口他微微垂下的脖颈，口上含糊不清地作答。  
“……干你。”

“这个时候……发什么情……嗯啊……！”村上跪在床上，额头枕着胳膊，认命似的闭上了眼睛，咬着牙，话语从口中挤出。

十八九岁的运动少年都是精力旺盛得没处发泄，轻而易举地就会被恋人勾起欲念。

横山掐着村上的腰，从背后进入了他。性器被湿热的甬道包裹住便又忍不住胀大了一圈，横山被快感激得吸了口气，他喘息了一声，俯身吻在村上的蝴蝶骨上，下半身毫不留情地顶弄起来。他已经很熟悉村上的敏感点了，只要多几次的用力顶弄就能让恋人身体颤抖哭出声来。  
前几个小时刚刚经历过的熟悉快感从尾椎骨向上蔓延，村上全身上下一阵酥麻，带着哭腔呻吟了一声，后穴食髓知味地绞紧了横山。  
“Yoko……别那么深……呜……！”

横山去亲他的脖颈，喘息声中间混合着调笑，说话的热气吹到村上的耳边。  
“不这么深……能爽到吗，Hina？”  
村上呜咽了一声，又颤着声音喊了几次他的名字，似乎哭得更厉害了。

横山的手顺着村上的腰往上揉弄起他的胸部，那里的两点早就已经挺立了起来。虽然村上并不是女孩子，但是横山总是恶趣味地喜欢对着他小小的乳粒掐弄舔咬，直到把这两点吸得红肿起来为止。不知不觉间似乎已经被调教成了敏感点，每次的揉弄都会让村上咬住嘴唇脸色绯红。  
村上情不自禁地弓起纤瘦的腰背，累积堆叠的快感让他的身体忍不住地发起抖来。他总在这个时候觉得心慌，明明被抱着却还是寂寞得要命，想看着横山的脸，或者亲一亲横山。  
“Yoko、Yoko……呜呜……”

“我在呢，Hina。”  
横山又重重地顶弄了一记，伸出手环住他的腰，直接将他从床上捞起来翻了个个儿，让他正对着跨坐到自己身上。  
村上自觉地环住他的脖颈，他的眼睛早就变得湿漉漉的，哭得眼角鼻尖都红了起来。他带着哭腔小声地叫着“Yoko”，凑近了横山主动讨要一个亲吻。  
横山扶着他的后脑勺微微抬起头来亲他，柔软的唇瓣被挤压吸吮得几乎变了形状，红肿而泛着水光。  
下半身的交缠也没有停过，小幅度地一起一落就已经让横山的性器顶弄到了更深的地方。破碎的泣音从村上的唇齿之间泄了出来，他勃起的性器不停地磨蹭横山的小腹，流出透明的清液，在小腹留下一片湿哒哒的痕迹。

村上拿来束马尾的发圈不知道什么时候被横山伸手摘了下来，亚麻色的长发被汗水浸湿，跟随着身体起落，变得凌乱湿黏，清瘦单薄的身体上又增加了新的吻痕，富有一种被蹂躏的美感。

他不自觉地蜷起手指，又在横山的后背上抓挠了一道。他就快要到高潮了，可是前方的性器始终得不到抚慰，到不了顶点的感觉让他有些焦躁又委屈。  
“Yoko……前面……”他哭出声来，“碰碰前面……”  
横山伸出手擦了擦他垂在眼角的泪珠，搂住村上纤细的腰肢，反身将他压倒在床上，几缕金色的发丝隐隐约约挡住了横山的眼睛。  
他的眼珠黑亮剔透而充满情欲。  
“Hina，”他哑着声音，“这次试试不碰前面……”

“什么……”村上有些茫然地看着他，他被情欲占据的大脑空白了几秒才完全地反应过来。  
他呜咽着摇头，眼睛湿漉漉的，眼泪又慢慢地涌了上来，“我不、不要……嗯啊……Yoko……”  
可是横山已经又开始顶弄起来，这个姿势让横山顶入得更顺畅了，快速而激烈的抽插让房间内响起了噗嗤噗嗤的水声，村上抽泣了一声，细长的双腿环在横山的腰间，几乎要因为横山的抽插顶弄撞到床头。  
后穴忽然被灌进了温凉的液体，一刹那间快感几乎像是烟火一样在体内一股脑地炸开。  
村上的声音被堵在喉咙间，只能发出小小的、像是奶猫一样的泣音。  
白浊星星点点地射在了横山的小腹上。

“呜……Yoko……”他呜咽了一声，整个人发着抖，全身又湿漉漉的，像是一只狼狈可怜的幼犬。横山从他的体内抽出自己的性器，白色的液体从红肿的后穴缓缓地流了出来。  
……还是没有忍住，直接射进去了。

横山脸上发红，带着歉意地低头亲了亲他，把村上抱在怀里，有一下没一下地拢着他的头发，平复着高潮之后的余韵。

总之……待会儿先去浴室清理吧。

横山想。

他们大概是去不成今天下午的庆功会了。

（完）


End file.
